Evin and Miri iPod Shuffle
by romance-addict44
Summary: Twenty songs, twenty moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters and such.**

**1. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**2. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

* * *

**Unhappy - Thriving Ivory**

When he looks back at that first night - it's all a blur. He can't remember anything but her. He remembers it was an important day - the crowning of King Jonathan - but he can't remember anything about the ceremony, or the parties, or...well, anything. All he remembers is that look she gave him. Kissing her in the corridor until neither of them could breathe properly. Her voice in his ear as she whispered 'I love you'.

**Back 2 Good - Matchbox Twenty**

He can't focus on the meeting. He tries, but no matter how hard he stares at Commander Buri, his mind wanders to dark haired girl sitting beside him. He wants to tell her how sorry he is, that he knows he's messed things up, perhaps for good. Instead he is forced to sit in silence and listen to Buri go on about...well he's not exactly sure what she's going on about because he can't seem to pay attention. He knows she's not paying attention either. She keeps looking out the window, then at Commander Buri, then she lets her eyes wander until they reach the window again. Her foot is tapping impatiently. Neither of them want to be there but they have to. He wishes he could fix things between them, but he can't. He closes his eyes and sighs.

**Memory - Sugarcult**

Was it worth it? He thought so. Whatever time they had together would be better than trying to pretend they felt differently for the rest of their lives he told himself. After all, things might work out alright. Still, if she was having doubts..._Were _they doing the right thing?

**Come Round Soon - Sara Bareilles**

She had to keep believing that he'd come around. That he'd stop skirting around his feelings and just make up his _bloody mind!_ She sighed. Even if he said that he just wanted to be friends, well that would be better than not knowing.

**Letters From War - Mark Schultz**

She held the pen poised above the page. A thousand words came to mind, things she could say. As she sat there a drop of ink fell from the tip of the pen, leaving a blotch of ink. What was the point of writing anymore? She hadn't heard from him in months. She wasn't even sure he was still alive. She put down the pen beside the paper. Perhaps she'd come back to it later. Perhaps not.

**Dig - Incubus **

She was his greatest weakness and his greatest strength. She kept him steady, kept his feet on solid ground. She made sure he didn't lose himself in the war. At the same time, if anything should happen to her...well, he didn't like to think what he'd do if something were to happen to her, especially if it was because of him.

**Change Your Mind - The Killers**

"I'm not taking you back Evin," she hissed. "We've talked about this. It's over." She turned and continued down the corridor. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Can I change your mind?" he asked softly.

**Stand Still, Look Pretty - The Wreckers**

"Why'd you join the Riders?" he asks her one night.

"I'm sure I've told you before," she says, avoiding the question. He shakes his head. She sighs.

"I couldn't take standing around while other people were making a difference." she says.

**Ever Fallen In Love - Pete Yorn**

He really shouldn't have fallen in love with her. It causes far too many complications in his already complicated life. Everyone says you shouldn't fall for your best friend. He knows it could ruin things between them. But he can't help it. He loves her anyway.

**Day of Rain - Thriving Ivory**

It had been a long summer. A long, hot summer with the Bazhir in the deserts. The day they arrived back in Corus it rained. Not just a light summer rain, but a real downpour, with thunder and lightning and the whole works. Miri dropped everything and ran outside. She stood there, face upturned to the sky until she was soaked through.

As soon as Evin found out she was back in town he went searching for her. When he finally found her she was standing in front of the barracks, rain streaming down her face. They stood there together until the clouds began to dissipate and the downpour became a light sprinkle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ipod Shuffle Challenge Part 2**

Disclaimer: It's not mine if it came from Tamora Pierce first.

* * *

**1. Breathless - Better than Ezra**

No one told him she was back. They all knew he'd care, but no one told him. He didn't find out until three days after she'd arrived, and only by chance. There had been a meeting for the leaders of the rider groups and when she'd walked in he'd been caught unawares. She hadn't so much as looked at him, keeping her eyes fixed on the reports in her arms the whole time. There was only one point during the entire meeting that she'd met his eyes, and it hadn't been on purpose. There had been an official review of the raid he'd led two months earlier. He knew she'd heard of it, but from the way she straightened and looked to him in surprise told him she hadn't believed most of what she'd heard. He didn't blame her. It had been something a mad man might do, but at the time he'd been ready to do just about anything.

**2. Best for Last - ADELE**

The other women were just distractions. He didn't really care a thing for them. They never understood that when he was with them, he thought of her.

**3. Girl Like That - Matchbox Twenty**

When she sees him at supper, Miri asks Evin how he got this particular black eye. He blushes and mumbles something about another rider insulting his girl.

At the time, she doesn't know he meant her.

**4. Shine - Anna Nalick**

Miri thinks Evin's finally lost what precious little sense he had when he suggests the Riders put on a play to raise money for a small village that was flooded that spring. Even so, he convinces her to take part in it, though she never is quite sure how.

**5. Soul One - Blind Melon**

"It doesn't have to be this way," he whispers in her ear, his fingers brushing the back of her neck. She tries to forget that small moment and succeeds fairly well, managing to almost completely banish it from her mind. Until, that is, Evin flashes her a crooked smile and a wink during dinner.

**6. Nicest Things - Kate Nash**

Sometimes she would look up to find him staring at her with a peculiar look on his face. She wished she knew what he was thinking, and at the same time, she was glad she didn't.

**7. Acoustic #3 - The Goo Goo Dolls**

Things aren't always perfect. They don't always get along. She shouts at him, and he ignores her and neither of them are willing to listen to reason. There are moments when reality gets to them and those are the moments that scare them the most. The outside world is something they have no control over.

**8. In My Head - Anna Nalick**

Though they both know that they've got something that goes deeper than friendship, neither one of them ever says it. He can see it in her eyes, and she can see it in his smile.

**9. Cold Shoulder - ADELE**

She wasn't envious of all of those silly noblewomen he'd been with. Not exactly. Jealous wasn't the right word either. Even though they had what she wanted, she had something they never would. He would never be able to laugh with them the way he laughed with her.

**10. Motorcycle Drive By - Third Eye Blind**

When she smiled at him in that way that made her whole face light up, he knew it was too good to last.

* * *

HAHA! I'm back! And I actually like these. Most of them anyway. :D


End file.
